


Finding Ralphio

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Ian and Mickey as kids, Kid Fic, childhood AU, helpful ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ian and Mickey go on a hunt to find Mickey’s lost pet</p><p>Prompt: I may have brought my pet to school by accident and it may have escaped you have to help me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Ralphio

**Author's Note:**

> Ian and Mickey are in the same age and in the same 2nd grade class.

Ian sits quietly in his 2st grade class, trying to pay attention to the math they were supposed to be working on when he gets poked in the back with a pencil.

“Psstt. Kid. Hey, kid.” The person behind him whispers.

Ian turns around to acknowledge him and Ian almost laughs because it’s Mickey Milkovich and Ian knows for a fact Mickey knows his name. The dark haired kid takes the turnaround as a cue to scoot to the empty seat by Ian.

“So here’s the story.” Mickey starts. His words sounding funny because of his missing front tooth. “I kinda sorta brought Ralphio with me to school and now I can’t find him.”

Ralphio is Mickey’s pet hamster. Mandy had shown Ian him a few times but Ian wasn’t allowed to touch him. According to Mickey.

“What’d you do that for?” Ian asks.

Mickey shrugs. “Dunno. I wanted a friend to eat with.”

Ian looks down at his desk, filling a little ashamed for asking Mickey the question. He did notice he tends to eat alone at lunch. People had a weird fear of the Milkovich kid.

“So will ya help me?” Mickey asks. Ian looks up at him and nods.

“Cool.” He points to Ian’s worksheet. “I’ll help you with that as a thanks?”

“Don’t you have to do yours first?”

Mickey grins proudly. “Already done.”

“No way.” Ian says. “But this is like…hard.”

Mickey shrugs. “Easy for me I guess.”

Ian looks at his paper again. “Okay. You can help me when I find Ralphio.”

“If,” Mickey says.

Ian rolls his eyes. “If.” He repeats. “But I’m gonna find him.”

“Mr. Milkovich,” their teacher yells interrupting them, her shrilling voice piercing their ears. “What are you doing out of your seat? Did you finish your work?”

“All done, Ms.”

“Well that’s fine but leave Mr. Gallagher to work on his.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mickey gets up from his seat by Ian. “We’ll look at recess.” He says to Ian and goes back to his assigned seat.

“Alright kids put your math work aside we’ll put it in your folder for take home.”

 

 

They have a short reading and then recess after. Mickey’s anxiousness gets the better of him and he’s scolded several times from shaking the table with this leg tapping.

Finally they are let go for recess and right away Ian and Mickey go on a hunt for Ralphio. They look everywhere outside. By the swings, under the slide, and the class garden but no Ralphio. Ian even asks Mickey to retrace his steps from when he last saw him like his sister taught him to do when he lost stuff but they still can’t find the hamster.

Mickey’s shoulder slump in disappointment as he trudges back to class when they’re called back in.

When they make their way back to their desks Mickey holds his head up by his hands, sad over his lost hamster and only friend.  

“We’ll find him,” Ian encourages Mickey putting his small freckled hand on his shoulder.

“Anyone ever tell you, you have too much positivity?” Mickey asks Ian, looking back down at his desk.

Ian smiles confidently. “Nope.”

Mickey doesn’t dare let himself have hope at finding his hamster but boy was the Gallagher kid making it hard.

Lunch comes and Mickey readies himself for disappointment. They manage to sneak back into the classroom and look everywhere they can. Mickey’s at one end of the classroom and Ian’s at the other.

15 minutes into their search Mickey hears a gasp come from the redhaired kid.

“What is it?” Mickey asks, dropping some books he had in his hands.

“I found him.”

“You sure?”

“Unless somebody else brought a hamster today.”

Mickey runs over to Ian holding out his two hands cupped together. He still readies himself for disappointment like maybe Ian was playing a trick but when he makes his way over to him he can see that Ralphio is calmly moving around in Ian’s hand.

Mickey smiles his nearly toothless smile and scoops up his pet. “Ralphio! I thought I lost you.” He rubs his small finger over the hamsters head.

Ian grins happy to see how happy he just made Mickey.

“Th…thanks.” Mickey says bashfully.

“Of course.”

“Guess I gotta help you with your math now, huh?” Mickey laughs.

“You don’t have to. I would’ve helped you either way.”

“Nah. Deals a deal. My moma said you gotta stick to deals.”

Ian laughs. “Okay then. Next time I come over.”

“Okay.” Mickey turn to leave so he can get some lunch time in.

“Hey Mickey?” Ian asks. Mickey turns back around.

“If you ever wanted someone to each lunch with….” Ian says and Mickey looks at him unsure. “Well you can always ask me.”

Ian makes Mickey smile genuinely for the second time that day. It was a rarity to see Mickey smile period other than his “attitude smile” as the teachers liked to call it.

“Are you sure?”

Like Ian is going to take it back. Like it’s another trick Mickey had gotten so used to have played on him.

“Yes. I like hanging out with you. Plus the guys I eat with are assfaces.”

Mickey laughs. “I like hanging out with you too, Gallagher.” He holds up his hamster. “Our secret right?”

“Our secret.” Ian repeats. He grabs his lunchbag off his desk and follows Mickey outside where they sit and enjoy lunch together for today and many more days in their future.


End file.
